For example, a so-called Persistent function is used in Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark; called “WFD scheme” below), which is a wireless communication scheme developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance. The Persistent function is a function which, in a case where a communication apparatus has established a wireless connection with another communication apparatus in accordance with the WFD scheme by using wireless information, stores that wireless information. Since the wireless information is stored, after the wireless connection has been disconnected, the communication apparatus can re-establish the wireless connection by using the stored wireless information.